vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
リンちゃんなう！ (Rin-chan Nau!)
Background "Rin-chan Nau" was uploaded for the Kagamines' 4th birthday / anniversary on 2011 (as mentioned in the title). It's among Owata-P's most notable songs aside from his Benzene Series' hits. Owata-P mentioned in his blog that it was inspired by Hiro Tamura's doujinshi "Rin-chan Nau" on 2009, (and it's sequel Rin-chan Nau 1.5). The song quickly climbed up top and only took 3 months (March 25, 2012) to reach one million views. It is currently Owata-P's fourth song to reach this amount, the others being "Turkish March - It's Over ＼(^o^)／)", "Paradichlorobenzene", and "Antichlorobenzene". When the song reached one million, Owata-P and Sezu each uploaded a cover of the song with themselves as the main vocals. It's featured in various compilations such as "V love 25～Brave Heart～" and EXIT TUNES' compilation "Vocalogemini". Rin-chan Nau was also featured in Owata-P's album "Bonus＼(^o^)／" Rin-chan Nau tells a "story" on how Miku and Luka are overly attached to Rin, to the point they border harassment. They bother her in any way possible and talk about the most trivial things about her, while they try to get "cute" reactions from her. The sequel/parody, "Len-kyun Nau!", was uploaded for the Kagamines' 5th anniversary one year later. Succeeding versions Japanese and Romaji Lyrics Derivatives |description = }} , , mao, , |description = }} |spinoff= |description = }} |description = }} |fanmadepv= }} Other media appearances Novel and Manga Adaptation On December 27, 2012, it was announced that "Rin-chan Nau" would have a novel adaptation written by Sezu and supervised by Owata-P, to be published on March 27, 2013, with a comic released on the same day illustrated by Hiro Tamura. The title of the novel being "Rin-chan Nau SSs", and the comic "Rin-chan nau ver. 0". It is said that the adaptations will follow Hiro Tamura's doujinshi's plot, the story will revolve around Rin and her master. According to the announcement page of Comic REX, Rin-chan Nau's manga will include a CD, and will have Hiro Tamura as also the main illustrator. Games Rin-chan Nau! was featured in the game -Project Diva- F, receiving 3 exclusive modules for Luka, Miku & Rin. Trivia *As revealed in NEGI and Hiro Tamura's "REC:CitRIN", in the PV Rin-chan Nau, Miku has a total of five different expressions, with Luka having six different expressions. *Thanks to the song Rin-chan Nau, the hashtag #リンちゃんなう (#Rin-chan Nau) on twitter was somewhat popular with at least one daily tweet. Owata-P mentioned on his mylist description saying #リンちゃんなう was a rather hot topic on twitter. *The (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) emoticon played throughout the song could be considered as CITRIN's overly used emoticon signature in CITRIN's community on Nico Nico Douga, which Hiro Tamura is a member of. *As a parody to Hiro Tamura's "Rin-chan Nau" doujinshi series, on April 1 Hiro Tamura uploaded a cover book drawn in a similar style to Rin-chan Nau's saying it's a "new book" featuring Len with the title "Len~kyun nau". It was meant to be an April fool's joke for that doujinshi was never published and the "number" written on the cover was 0401. Gallery Concept art = |-| Games = |-| Merchandising = External links *@wiki - Song page in Hatsune Miku Wiki (in Japanese) *Nicopedia - Song page in Nicopedia *Piapro - Karaoke link *Ichijinsha - Novel and Manga's site. Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Song featured in Game Category:Hall of Fame Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Hall of Legend Category:Japanese duet songs